Connected
by rikku-san
Summary: with Both Draco and Harry vanished from the wizarding world, there's all sort of rumors until a letter shows up in the Daily Profit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter(s)

3+

Status

In-Progress

Fandom

Harry Potter

Genre

Angst, AU, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense

Rating

18+

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry potter...though i wish i did i would be soo rich right now.

Author's Note

thank you for taking a look at my story this is my first time writing a HP/DM story i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it.

t had been over ten years since the two were seen. There were rumors after the war ended that the great Harry Potter was working at the ministry of magic, but that turned out to be false. Harry Potter, the boy who lived and Draco Malfoy had disappeared from the face earth. All but seven people knew where they were and those seven would rather die then tell you the tale. I'm writing to you, as you see, when the war ended many things went wrong and I had dropped out of school when I was 16. I never thought I would see him again...but I did, he saved my life, but he also ruined it by sending my father to Azakaban. Yes, if you've gotten this far then you might have figured out that I'm Draco Malfoy; the most hated wizard of the world, as The Daily Prophet likes to say. Oh yes, where was I, I hadn't changed much over the last 10 years, my hair was longer and I was in better shape than I had been in school, but the true surprise was that I had completely left the wizard world and was living like a true muggle. It was a great life; I worked part time at my mothers flower shop and part time as a freelance photographer, but the most interesting part was I didn't hate my life. Yes, I missed being able to use magic whenever I wanted but I like living my life like this. I am able to walk down the street and be invisible. It was on these rare days that I went home to visit the Manor, but I think I'll save that for another day.

Not Dead YET!

Draco Malfoy

Looking down at the paper, smiling, seeing that they had truly printed my work word for word. I guess it was good thing. I was sitting next to the window watching the snow falling outside. Looking back at the papers, I noticed they had an article under mine wondering if I would be coming back. As if I would, coming back would be the end of me being stalked, feared…not knowing if someone was going to kill me for what my father did. Shaking my head I fold the paper back up putting it on the table next to my steaming cup of hot coco.

"I guess its time to write letter number two," Pulling out a piece of parchment, quill and a bottle of ink I began by thinking back to that day.

Dear Profit,

I see you got my first letter, don't worry I'm going to tell you the full story and don't try finding out where the letter came from, though I don't use magic that much any more, that doesn't mean I wont charm something to keep my address a secret. Did you know that Harry had once been captured and kept at my childhood home and I helped him get out? I don't think he knows that. With that, I'll give you part of the story:

There I was standing in front of the massive building, if only my ancestor could see me dressed in muggles clothes with a sigh I walked up the walkway getting closer to the forgotten house. I was trembling not only from the cold but also because this place held so many memories good and bad. As I walked up to the door I noticed that this might be the last time I ever see the manor, as there are rumors that it would be tore down. Touching the cold brass knob, feeling sorrow fill me as I enter the manor. To this day the manor was perfect. Everything had a place even if it didn't seem like it belonged there. Heading straight towards the library on the ground floor. I think that's when I started to notice that for a house that had been empty for nearly 8 years it was really clean, no dust, nothing. Walking though the dark hallways towards the glow coming from the library door. Stopping in front to listen for any sounds, hearing light whispers before throwing open the door staring at the three people in the room. Sitting on the plush couches was not only my godfather Severus Snape but also Remus Lupin but what I think shocked me the most was that sitting across form them was none other than my own mother. On the table that separated them there were four to five books that lay open, pages filled with wisdom.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Even though my father being sent to Azakban had broken my mother she pulled it together for me and her once blonde beautiful hair was not grayish from all the stress of everything in the past.

"I was coming to get a book but it seems I was beaten here. Snape. Lupin." Nodding my greeting to the both of them.

"Come Draco, we need to talk to you. There's something important that we've been needing to tell you." My eyes flicker from Snape back to my mother as she nods her head. Walking over and sitting on the blood red couch, I plop down next to my mother.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about?"

" It about your health… and the health of your rival." Lupin said taking a sip of his tea.

"Rival?" Looking confused, the only person who had been my rival was Harry and he disappeared just like I had.

"Yes Harry…it seems you two are more deeply connected then we thought." Lupin said with a small smile.

"Shh…you've said to much Lupin." Watching as that sparkle that had dulled over the years was back in my mothers eyes, meant she had a plan, a plan that involved me.

"Haven't you wondered why your magic keeps flaring up?" Staring at my mother wondering how she knew. I had done my best to hide it from her.

"You're suppressing your magic and it's getting unstable because you're not using it." Though I knew what my godfather had said was true I didn't want to believe him.

"We're willing to teach you how to wand less magic but you have to agree to the terms," watching as my mother brings out a contract. Taking it from here I begin to read before it is snatched from my hands, " Do you not trust your own mother, I was the one who wrote the contract."

"Yes, mum." Taking the contract and the quill, I sign my name not thinking or giving it a second thought.

"There. So when do the lessons start?"

"In about a week, that would give us time to set up." Looking at Lupin, slightly confused.

"Why?"

"You will see Dragon, now have a cup of tea." I knew I should be scared for what they were planning for me but I couldn't help but feel excited. It wasn't until Lupin said he had to go that I noticed that it was really getting late. Snape had left a few hours ago. So here we are two days left before I can take my lesson, though in the pit of my stomach I feel like I'm going to be meet an old friend.

Until then I'll leave you in suspense.

Waiting on the edge of his seat,

Draco Malfoy.

Charming the letter so that they couldn't change my words, I put it into an envelope. It had been over a week since the last one. Making the letter into a pigeon, opening the window I let it go watching it head toward the heart of London. Grabbing my jacket from the closet I head towards the door of my one bedroom flat. It was really cheap since the landlords' son licked me and I would baby-sit him every now and then. Opening the steel door just as Tony was going to knock, he looks like Harry but he has deep blue eyes that would make you want to give him the world if you could.

"Hey Tony, I was just coming over to get you."

"I thought I would come over…my parents have gone to get my cake," watching as he peeks around me looking into my apartment.

"Your mean, coming over to search for your birthday present." Chuckling at him as a blush works it way onto his cheeks.

"N-n-yes how is it you always know what I'm going to do before I even know it?" Bending down so that I'm eye level with the almost 11 year old. Pulling a small box out of my pocket.

"Its magic, here's the first part of your gift and you will get the rest when we get to where we are going for your party." Tony was special, he grew up a muggle but his family was far from being muggles. They were wizards just like me but they wanted to let him grow up a normal kid just in case he never got his power. But I knew better than them that he would get his power…well he had them he just didn't know how to use them. Taking my keys out of my pocket I locked my door before heading down the hallway with him by my side to his flat. I spent his last birthday here, he was born on July 18 at 5:00pm and here we were at 4: 58 standing out side his door.

"Are you ready for this? Its your big birthday, turning 11!" When I first moved in here, he annoyed me everyday until I had snapped and yelled at him to leave me alone. He did, just like that and I was a truly alone for a whole month. I didn't like it so I went to his flat and banged on the door and I brought some sweets that my mother had made me, he forgave me and we've been like brothers ever since. Putting the keys into the lock and unlocking the door just as it turned 5:00pm, opening the door just as a barn owl flew through the open window.

"Why…is that really an owl?" Smiling at him, I nod my head.

"Go and see what he has…there seems to be a letter," pulling out my cell I text his parents that an owl has come and that they should go to the manor.

"It's a letter. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm…a wizard."

"Yes, you are now bringing the letter with you; we need to get to your party." Grabbing the small pouch from my pocked I turned towards their empty wall pulling out my wand, I summon a fireplace. " OK, take a hand full of this powder, walk into the fireplace and say very, very clearly; Malfoy Manor and throw the powder down," watching as Tony was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I'll let the fireplace come out of know where to go but…this is a little crazy Draco."

"You've always believed that there was magic and now you have your chance to do magic and you don't believe!" The narrowing of his eyes, the tightening of his lips, I know that he would do it.

"Malfoy Manor." With a burst of green flames, he was gone. Putting the powder back in my pocket I being thinking of what I could get Tony, heading towards the door I stop when I hear a pop. Turing around to face my mother and smiled at her.

"I see it was a good thing for me to come back, since you would've come late," she seems to glide over to be grabbing my arm and appearing back to the manor.

"I also have some good news; Lupin said he and his guest will be arriving today, it seems Lupin found him and they will be coming by train. So, they should be here later today early tomorrow morning." That evil twinkle was back in her eye; walking into the dinning room with her I see that it's decorated for the celebration.

"Who is Lupin bringing?"

"That's not important, what is important is that you will be able to soon start your lessons," I watched as my mother walked away to congratulate Tony.

"Dragon…. Dragon!" Feeling a soft hand on my shoulder, I snap out of my daydreaming.

"W-where did everyone go? " Looking around to the empty room.

"Dragon, the party is over they went home. What's gotten into you today, dreaming like this?" Feeling her warm hand up my cheek, urging me to look up at her.

"Mother, two months ago I had a dream. …This dream was strange, random flashing lights, color, scenes that I do not remember and some I chose not to remember and then it stops and it all becomes white and out of nowhere Po-Harry come only to stand there…at first he's yelling, screaming at me. About what I do not know but then it goes from that to him being all clammy and holding out his hand for me to take. When every time I try to reach for his hand, my body wouldn't move…like my body refuses him…he turns and walks away from me and I fall to the floor screaming for him to come back. I woke up with tears rolling down my face. I feel like he is the one that Lupin is bringing and if I'm wrong then tell me now."

"You're not wrong, he's coming and your dream is an omen for the future between you and him. It will all become clear soon," she kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

"I hope your right mother." Curling up on the couch in front of the fire the warmth and safety of it luring me to sleep.

Looking around the white room, I was in breathing deeply.

"It seems your awake," the girly voice rings out in my head.

"Whose there?" I looked around the room, seeing nothing but those white walls.

"It doesn't matter who's here, all that matters is who you really are… Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black," the voice disappears "close your eyes." Hearing her voice ring out in my head. Closing them just as I feel the wind blowing against my face. Opening my eyes to see that I'm no longer in London.

"Wh-where am I? Where did you take me?" I looked around the hill that I was currently on. Seeing a small village on the other hill, the buildings are all white.

"Home," this didn't look like it was even in my time period.

"Wait up!" I turned my head from the hillside city to see two little kids come running up wearing what seem to be togas. Gold bracelets on their arms.

"Damien, why did you bring me out here?" Looking to see that the one call Damien looked a lot like me when I was a child just he was darker than me as a child.

"Because Harrie, I wanted to show you this," watching as he takes the other's hands and between them glowed a colorful energy flowing from the blonde circling around them.

" Its amazing…so…this means you're what the elders call wizard…. meaning you will be sent far from me." Watching as a pain appears on Harries' face, his bright green eyes glazing over.

"No Harrie, I wont go … if you don't come with me I wont leave and if I do you will be coming with me."

"I have no special anything, Damien," as he pulls away from Damien the glow died out as he turns his back to Damien.

"Then…. I'll give you half of my energy, you know I cant live without you, your my protector, you saved my life and you're my connected one," watching as Damien turned Harrie around and held his palm to palm intertwining their fingers as their lips meet in a light kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up bathed in sweat; that dream felt so real that I was sure that I was really there in those ancient times.

"Hmmm." I saw that they hadn't arrived yet; I noticed it was close to midnight. "Not here yet, I guess," I knew I would regret saying that because the second it left my lips the door burst open and in walks my mother with Lupin right next to her.

"You wouldn't believe where I found him this time. He had been living as a-. Oh, there you are Draco," nodding to Lupin, I glared slightly as I wanted him to finish speaking.

"Dragon…Harry is going to need a place to stay and since you wrote such a lovely letter to the paper, he can't stay here at the Manor. So, he's going to be living with you at your flat."

Staring at my mother as if she had lost her mind, Harry and I couldn't stay together we would end up killing each other.

"I think he's in shock, it should wear off soon," Lupin says, and I begin to blink which slowly becomes twitching.

"No…there's no way in hell he's staying at my flat!"

"Ahh, but you see, Dragon, Harry has to since you signed the contract and until what is on it has been fulfilled you are bound by it. Meaning he's living with you whether you like it or not! " He said in a tone that left no room for questioning.

"Now, shall we go and get Harry from the hallway before we depart and head home for the night?" My mother asked before turning and walking from the room. Getting off the couch and putting out the fire, I rush to catch up to my mother. Walking behind my mother and Lupin as we head towards the front door and they continued to talk about Lupin's trip here.

"You are connected with him already; remember the night of passion you shared."

"Did you say something Draco?" Lupin says, snapping out of my daze I shake my head clear.

"Huh?"

"Did you say something?" Lupin asked again.

"No, I don't think I did." It seemed like the hallway went on forever.

"Narcissa," hearing that deep velvety voice I peek out from behind my mother and Lupin to stare at this stranger. This was not the boy I remember he had filled out to not be the skinny little twig boy I knew but lean and his hair was still shaggy and untamed, falling into his eyes. Those wild jet-black locks of silky looking hair, just made me want to run my hands through it. He looked amazing after 10 years.

"Ahh, Harry dear, call me Cassie, you look good after so long." Tuning out my mother babbling, I take in this new form of Harry. His dark blue polo shirt fit his chest like a second skin and left nothing to the imagination. His black jeans hung low on his hips. I could feel myself drooling but I couldn't bring my self to look away, he was, dare I say, sexy. The way he carried himself, spoke, every little thing was sexy… and way out of my league

"So, Draco, what do you think?" Turning myself towards the smirking werewolf, as if he could smell my desire for Harry. "You two are going to be living with each other, don't do anything that might cause harm not only to you and him but also the connection." Lupin turned and walked away. Glaring at his back, like I could even dream of touching that body of Harry's now, he would hex me into next year if I pulled anything. Stuffing my hand into my pockets I walked over to them. Staring at the floor, as I got closer, nervousness takes over me filling my stomach with butterflies. I felt like a teenage girl waiting for her first date. This isn't me, shaking my head trying to calm down. I was a Slithering strong, arrogant, and moody. Looking up from the floor into those bright green eyes of my rival and my crush.

"Heros…." Watching as shocked flickered in those eyes before disappearing.

"Draco, are you ready to leave? We had a long trip here and I would like to get some rest before the sun show's its face."

"I…um…yeah," blushing lightly, I take one of Harry's bags with me to the parlor room. Hearing two pops signaling that my mother and Lupin have left. "OK, here's the deal Potter, just because we are living together doesn't mean anything. For all I care you still dislike me and I well, I don't really care for you either. Now my mother thinks were going to my flat but since I have a freelance job later today, we're going to be living at my house," writing down the address on a small piece of paper, offering it to him "that's where I live."

"21 Alexander Road, Aberystwyth, isn't that in northern Wales?" Finding the pouch of floo powder I had stuffed in my back pocket pulling it out so not to spill any.

"Yes, Harry its in Wales away from everyone, the people that hate me for things I didn't do. I live there now because it's beautiful and great for my work. Now I hope you remember how to use Floo powder." Smirking at him as he takes a handful, walking towards the empty fireplace.

"21 Alexander Road, Aberystwyth." As the green flames swallow him whole. Taking a deep breath, this might be harder than I thought.

"21 Alexander Road, Aberystwyth." Closing my eyes and coughed lightly as I appear in front of a stunned Harry.

"You have a really nice place, Draco."

"I'll show you to your room," moving past him and walking out of the covey living room and up the stairs that leads to the second floor.

"Draco… who took all of these?" Turning on the stairs to see Harry staring at the wall of pictures at the bottom of the stairs. Sighing lightly, I walk back down standing next to him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because from each picture the person who is taking them seems to be very passionate about what they are doing."

"Why thank you Harry, I took all of these." Turning to walk back when I see him point to one picture.

"Who is the kid playing at the beach? He's in a lot of pictures on this wall."

"This is Tony, you'll meet him when we go to the flat and he's a really good friend of mine almost like a little brother."

"You seem to care for him a lot; you have not only baby pictures of him but also what seems to be a picture of him growing up." Nodding to him, I walk back up the stairs once more waiting in the hallways for Harry to come up hearing a whisper.

"I hope you can one day open yourself up to me and show me your passion." Hearing that I freeze on spot trying to wish away what I had heard.

"Harry, did you say something?" He appeared on the stairs, smiling at me.

"No …why now you're hearing things, Draco." I scowled at him before tuning and walking down the hall.

"This is your room," opening the door showing the large Japanese style room with king size bed with blue satin sheets, "my room is at the end of the hall on the left the bathroom is right in front of your room, I'll be downstairs and I'll let you get comfy." I dropped his bag by the bed and walked pass him back the way we came. Entering the living room I plop down on the tan love seat staring at the wooden table in front of me. Taking a deep even breath, I calm down my nerves. Getting up again, I walk into the kitchen and begin making a light snack for us before hearing the stairs creak.

"What are you making?" Hearing s deep voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ham sandwiches with hot coco, don't worry everything is really light, but if you don't want it I can put it in the fridge for you to eat later."

"No, that's ok Draco. I would like to have the food now, I haven't really eaten all day." I was holding two plates in my hands. I sucked in a breath at the sight in front of me and I nearly drop the plates.

"I-I see you've changed for bed," staring at the loose pajama pants hanging dangerously low on his hips and his upper torso was completely exposed to my wandering eyes. Drinking in the sight of that body made me want to touch it, taste, and feel it rubbing against my own as it gives me pleasure

"Um, hate to say this but my face is up here," rolling my eyes, I thrust his plate into his hands while putting mine on the table. Turning back around to face the stove just as the milk in the pot began to steam. Throwing in the chocolate that I had cut into small little pieces, I stir it all together as it slowly becomes hot chocolate. "Did you like what you saw Draco?" He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck.

"I-I," I turned off the stove turning around to face him. "I have to say you do have a nice body but to bad for you Harry, you're not my type." I turned back around and began dishing out the hot coco into two cups. He started rubbing up against me, his hands rubbing my hips sinking lower and lower.

"Not your type or just don't-"

"You know what Potter," growling at him "**** you, I don't give a **** if you saved the wizarding world or muggles or anything else, your living with me and I would like it very much if you would try and not use me for your own personal pleasure. I'm not your **** buddy or anything like that, until the contract is completed you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours but if you ever, so help to god, touch me again I wont heist to hexing you in the next week," giving him his cup of coco I take my plate and mine and leave the kitchen "I'll be eating in my room." heading up the stairs, I entered my room putting the plate and cup on the dresser sitting on the bed while rubbing my chest.

Harry POV

I stared at the spot that Draco had just been standing, walking over to the kitchen, pulling out one of the stools and sat down.

"Smooth move Harry…you just drove him further away." Taking a small bite of the sandwich while muttering the words.

You have to apologize to him. I nodded to my inner thoughts.

He called out one of my names but he still pushes me away.

Just like you did to him, remember in school Harry, sighing at the realization that Draco still hadn't forgiven me for not taking his friendship all those years ago.

Tell him tomorrow when your both calm down that you want to start over…to be friends.

If he refuses me, then what?

Trust me he won't…well he might but he might have second thoughts after tonight.

I feel like I'm a little crazy, having a conversation with myself about my love life, looking down at my plate to see that I had finished the sandwich and coco. Standing up from the table placing my plate and cup into the sink walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Tomorrow will be different between you and me, Draco." Walking up to my room, looking at his closed bedroom door. I lay down on the bed with a determination to be friends with him.

Draco POV

Staring at the plate for what seems like forever, I heared the stairs creek as Harry walked to his room. Hearing the door close I breathe out a sigh in relief. Appariting down stairs, I put my food up not feeling hungry any more. Seeing Harry's dishes in the sink I wash and dry them before putting them back in the cupboard. Appariting back to my room I get changed for bed pulling on a white tank top and green silk PJ bottoms. I opened the balcony window letting the cool night breeze into the hot room. I slipped under my sheets and fell into a dream.

I walked down the dark hallway seeing a light at the end.

"Though, I know something bad could happen if I go towards the light, it's better than staying in the darkness." Finally reaching the door from which the light was coming from. I reached out and gently touched the warm doorknob. Turing it as the lock clicks open and the door swings open, the bright sun blinds me, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation.

"Do you like the feeling of the sun on your skin, Draco?" Turning my face away from the sun only to open my eyes to see Tony standing in front of me. "You always did love the sun, mother." The images started to disappeared.

"T-Tony?" My voice broke as I asked the question to the now empty white walled room.

"That's what you call me now but back then my name was Tona… you have questions for me, please have a seat," a chair appears in the middle of the room, and I sat down looking about the room.

"How do you know me, Tona?"

"I told you, you're my mother."

"I'm a guy, never have been and hope to never be a woman."

"Not in this life but in your past life you were."

"Wh-what is this about?"

"Well, Draco, each person in our world has a past life, some remember and others forget them, if you're living your life to the fullest and die with out any regrets your soul will leave the circle of reincarnation, but your life has never completed. Something always comes between you and your bound one and, yes, Draco that's Harry. You cant deny him, he's the one your soul calls for… and out of every soul I have ever meet you were the only one who ever took in another soul and bound them to you. You took a soul that had yet to find his love one and took hold of him and now when that soul dies it comes back to you Draco. You saved my soul, I'm bound to you till I find my own love, in past lives you were both male and female though your last life was the worst that we all went through…but I'll tell you about that in a different dream." I tried to soak in all the information I was given.

"P-please Tona," not even knowing why I need to see her. She appears in front of me, smiling.

"You," watching as she sigh's, before holding up her hand "I'll show you the life that you started but I need to tell you a little about your life. Harry was the son of one of your favorite servants and you spent all your time with him, your father didn't like that but since it kept you out of trouble, he didn't care. Your mother adores Harrie, she sent him to school with you and he even saved your life one day when the two of you were walking on the rocks next to the sea and you fell in; he's your protector."

"Show me what happened."

"Close your eyes then," closing them I feel the wind rush pass my face and I opened my eyes to see that I'm in the middle of a city street in what looks to be ancient Greece. There was a market place in front of me, a glint of blond pushing my ways though the people seeing Harrie and his mother picking out food and also seeing Dragon standing near Harrie holding onto his hand tightly.

"Shh, its alright Dragon, no one's really going to hurt you, you're safe with me. I'll protect you with my life if I have to." A flush started working its way on to Dragons cheeks.

"Harrie, is this place always like this?"

"Yes Dragon, the market place is almost always busy unless you get here early in the morning when every one else is asleep in bed." The scene flicks and I notice that those who were in front of me are gone.

"I have changed the scene for you, Draco." I heard Tonas' voice in my head. The two of them were still in the market place but they were alone and it wasn't as crowded as before.

"Hey, look there he is, Dragon and his servant," watching as a small chubby child pushes his way through what little people were there in the market. The kid smirks noticing that the two of them are holding hands, "I see your holding good and tight to your servant, wouldn't want to lose him to salve trade." The kid walks away.

"H-Harrie?"

"Dragon, I will always find you whether you like it or not, lets go home you've had a long day." The scene blurs.

"Changing scene, Draco." Hearing Tona voice in my head again.

"Dragon how was the market place?" The blurriness goes away and in front of me is Dragon and his parents eating dinner.

"It was lively, I had fun that. Thank you for letting me go father, mother."

"That's good." He just continues to eat.

"Mother, father, me and Harrie have something to show you," his father looked at his son.

"Well," watching as Dragon holds out his hand and Harrie grasps his as the form the colorful sphere around their hands. Watching as the sphere widens and changes to look like the sun.

"Oh my, Lucian do you know what this means? Our baby boy has grown up into what the elders called a wizard." Lucian looked very happy at that, he reminded me of my own father when I was expected into Hogwarts.

"That is all you can see for tonight until your next dream, Draco." I heared Tona say softly.

My eyes flickered open.

"Do I smell pancakes?"


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly stretched; as I got out of bed, still feeling sleepy, I leisurely open the door. As I open the door the smell of, not only pancakes, but also bacon makes its way into my nose. I begin walking down the hallway and down the stairs. I see Harry with his back to the doorway in the kitchen. Dragging my self to the kitchen door focusing on what he was wearing. I closed my eyes to keep from laughing.

"Um…good morning" I said while walking into the warm kitchen air, still keeping my eyes closed feeling my way over to the counter. I pull out one of the stools and sit down.

"Morning...is there a reason you're keeping your eyes closed?" I shivered hearing that dark rich voice still laced with sleep mumble at me.

"Yes I don't want to see my guest not only in an apron, but their boxers as well." I said while taking a small peek at him. I could not help but notice that his boxers hung loosely, if not sexily, on his hips. It did not go unnoticed however, that with one small pull and they would show off that sexy tight ass of his. I groaned as the thought of seeing him naked and sitting on my lap, feeding me, flashes through my head.

"Yeah sorry about that. I wanted to make you breakfast so I came down right after my shower...Hey are you ok?" willing my erection down before turning and looking at him I opened my eyes to stare into his green ones.

"Yeah never better…" I replied.

"Draco about...last night, I'm sorry for the way I acted...can you forgive me for that...and back in school when I refused you friendship...I would like it if we could be friends now." I stared into those deep green eyes looking to see if he was lying or not. I was shocked to find the sincerity of his words, and not deceit.

"Well. You did hurt my pride back in school for doing that. However, I forgive you for that.

I was a real prick when we were in school yesterday. I'm not ready to forgive you for that just yet...but I'll think about your friendship request." I watched as a smile stretched its way across his face.

"That…that means a lot to me. " I nodded to him as he turned towards the stove, once again, to finish breakfast.

"So what do you have planed for today?" I asked as I glanced towards the clock only to noticed, it read 6A.M, I had about four hours before I was force to get ready for my job.

"I'm not really sure...I've never lived here before so I might just take a walk around town...you said you have a job when are you leaving for it." Harry responded.

"I have four before I have to leave, though it's a small job, I still have to be there on time."

"What job is it, that is, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked huskily as I took the plate that he held out for me. While he set his own plate on the table. Everything looked perfect the eggs light and fluffy, and the bacon done to perfection, Oh god the pancakes! They where a perfect golden brown.

"I'm a free lance photographer...and today I have a small job, for a woman, she wants me to take pictures of the house she plans on selling. If you want you can tag a long as my assistant…" I trailed of, watching for the second time today as he smiles at me. Blushing lightly I could feel my heart begin to flutter.

"Yeah I would like that. So what you are going to do before hand?" He inquired.

"Well I already have my gear ready for the job so I'll go fro my morning run." I said as I watched his green eyes light up.

"You run? I didn't know that…"

"How else do you think I stay like this, with all the sweets I eat?" I asked as I pointed to my body.

"I just thought you were normally that sexy…" Harry trailed off.

I could not help but blink stupidly at him 'did Harry just compliment me?' I thought to myself.

"Draco...earth to Draco"

"Yeah sorry lets get dress for the run," I say before getting down to eating breakfast before it grew cold. Once done I stood a placed our plates in the sink.

"Hey I'll wash the dishes since you did mine last night it's the least I can do." I smiled at him, nodded and left the kitchen heading up stairs. I looked around my room and pulled off my shirt when I heard a knock.

"Come in. "I said as I turned towards the door. Harry gasped. He couldn't help but gape

'Score 1 for Draco 0 for Harry' smirking inwardly

"Yes Harry? You know… I don't like it when people stare at me like a fish." I said as I walked towards one of the three drawers in my room, I grinned mischievously, and slowly bent over to open the drawer. I could hear him moan. I smirked a cocky smirk 'score 2 to 0 Harry.'

"Wh…where are we running" hearing him chock out. Pulling out a pair of running short. Throwing them over my shoulder, I turn to look at him slowly undoing my sweat pants.

"We'll be running on the beach ...its right outside the house." I said while watching him he lick his lips. I pushed my pants off my hips as he gasp once more. Smirking 'Thank god I didn't sleep in boxers.' I stared at him watching as his eyes wander over my body making each part he glanced over tingle. "Harry...earth to harry" seeing that he was still spaced out I walked over to him pulled him into my room and closed the door. I pulled him close. "Harry snap out of it." I said while looking into his eyes licking my partly dry lips...I wanted him; I wanted his lips on mine. I watched his eyes grow darker turning from green to forest green as he pushed me into the door. I could feel his knee opening my legs slightly as he slips between them grinding against me.

"You're MINE!" Harry growled, crushing our lips together while his hips grind harder against mine. He broke our kiss only to suck his way down my neck...

"Ahhh…H-Harry pleases…b-boxers off" hearing him growl in my ear only heightened my lust for him I could feel my shaft harden even more.

"I'm bloody trying.' I was past listening to the voice that said to stop. I needed

Him, to feel him connected with me in the deepest possible way.

I whimper as Harry pulls away. I open my eyes, I did not know I had closed, and watched as he drops his boxers. Taking his out stretched hand as he leads me to the bed laying me down as he lays next to me.

"Your beautiful Draco." Harry whispered huskily.

I blush lightly at his comment, and Look away trying to hid my embarrassment. His silkily fingers turn my head back to him.

"Never hid from me Draco." I moan as he grips my shaft lightly I look into his eyes as he watches my face. This was just like the wet dream I been having everyday since I had meet him.

"I wanna see your face when you cum for me."

This new Harry stunned me with his demanding and dominant personality. I could not take my eyes off his hand stroking his rigid length, spreading silky pre-cum.

"Moan for me sexy" He then probed my entrance, slowly teasing me, dragging me to the very edge of euphoria, I couldn't bare it my body betrayed me, I felt myself slipping over the edge, and he hadn't even penetrated me yet..

"You seem used to this Draco…tell me, why is that, your greedy little hole is sucking in my fingers wanting more and more…" I bit my lip he whispers huskily into my ear. I could feel his hot breath caressing my face.

"Tell me now!" He demanded thrusting his fingers deeper before dragging them out slowly.

"I….I…play with my self thinking of you…" I could feel my cheeks grow hot.

"How long?" He groaned.

"Since…I meet you…"

"Mmmm good"

"Heros please" thrusting my ass against those teasing fingers arching slightly.

"Wh-what did you say" hearing his stutter out an answer.

"Heros enough….I'm more than ready" I pant as I open my eyes to stare at him.

"D-Damien" my body arches into his fingers as he pushes against my prostate. I Feel pleasure like I've never felt before shoot throughout my body.

"Damn it" he says as I feel him pull out of me and crawling off the bed. I try to catch my breath before leaning on my elbows watching him pace back and forth in front of the bed…

"Harry come back to bed" As he looks over to me I couldn't help but notice his eyes are glazed over slightly. Scooting out of bed I walk over to him worriedly.

"Harry…" I whisper wantonly as I pushed him lightly against the wall to get him to stop moving.

"Draco what are you doing."

"Stopping you from walking a hole in my floor" He flipped me around so my back is pushed against the wooden walls.

"Much better…" I gasp out as I lift my legs and wrap them tightly around his waits.

"Draco let go" I watched him try to loosen my legs only to succeed in grinding against me.

"Stay with me….please" I groaned. I could feel the growl emitting from his chest as he pushes me into the wall with more force. I moan as I feel his tip at my entrance, I relax slightly easing the tension out of my body.

"This will hurt…," he said in a strained voice.

"I don't care Harry…..Shit," I scream out as he thrusts into me, filling me completely, in on go. I pant as he still his movements trying to let me grow accustom to his size.

"Sorry" He whispers. I couldn't help but pull him down for as kiss.

"Don't be sorry, I like it." I couldn't feel my puckered entrance tightening around him.

"Draco…loosen" I could see sweat beading around his face, and thrust against him

"Draco…. I'm-"I moan as I feel him pull almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Teasing him was so much fun. I pinch my nipples gasping in pleasure as he begins to thrust faster and faster with each stroke.

"Yeesss….Harrry!" I moan an arch as he hits my prostate.

"Found it." I opened one eye only to see him smirking at me. I begin Mewling, panting, and writhing wantonly as each hard thrust is aimed at my poor prostate. I Feel one of his hands wrap around my shaft as he pumps me in time with his thrusting. As his pace become more rapid I open my eyes to stare into his luscious green eyes. I scream out my pleasure Cumming on our stomachs. I gasp as memories of our former lives rush back to me. Passing out from the intensity of the sex but also from remembering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~

I look down at Draco as he passed out. I sighed knowing this was going to be the hardest of what was to come, as I gently brush the hairs out of his eyes.

"When you wake you will run…but no matter where you go I will find you Dragon." I whispered and gently left a chaste kiss on his soft lips I lay next to him remembering how I had done the same thing. But at the time he hadn't know it was me.

Ron and Hermione had thrown me a birthday party about 10 years ago and Draco was there to wish me happy birthday. But as the night went on Draco got more and more drunk and when he was about to be take home by Blaise out of know where Draco came and latched on to my arm and wouldn't let me go. No matter how much Blaise tried he couldn't get Draco off me, and well I did not mind it to much anyways. We both got drunker and ended up in bed together but it didn't matter much, since he wasn't going to remember anything in the morning. But I did, I remember every moan, every wonton cry, every scream of pleasure as I took him. It's because of that I remember my past lives. As I lay down next to Draco I couldn't help but pull him closer.

"Don't be afraid… I'll always be with you. "I whispered into his ear before falling into a peaceful sleep as I cuddled my love.

~~~~~~~~~Draco's dream~~~~~~~~~~~

As I see the dark hallway again, I break out into a run towards the door throwing it open only to see Tona standing there.

"You remember don't you?" She asked quietly as I rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"y-yes I remember everything!" I said. I could feel the tears welling up inside my eyes slowly but surely blurring my vision.

"Mama don't cry…" I could feel her tiny hands wiping away the tears that I had unknowingly released.

"How can I not cry... that life was horrible for us...but you ...you were strong for me when I need you most?"

"Yes in that life your name was Damien and papa's name was Heros." I said while pulling her tighter to me.

"Has Tony regained his memories yet?"

"No...something has to happen...something big it has to effect both of you"

"Okay...I trust you to break it to him easy that he was a girl" I chuckled lightly breathing easer.

"I will mama...you...you need to .um...complete you memories"

"What do you mean I got all my memories?"

"You got all the memories of the lives that you were able to mate with papa...all the good memories...but not all of them...mama...don't hate papa…please don't…" I said as I looked down at the trembling women in my arms.

"Why would I hate har- papa?"

"Take...no accept him" I looked around to see where she was looking at only to

see a grim transparent shadow of me. He looked like a peasant of some sort.

"Accept him? How…?"

"Open your arms and your heart to your true self." I said as I set her on the floor before standing and walking over to him. I took a breath before opening my arms to him and closing my eyes

"Mama you're hesitating relax…you are him you are Damien, Draco...all those lives are you..." I try relaxing even more, I open my eyes and stare at him.

"Though art I and I art Though" I watched as he smiles, before gently floating toward me.

"Forgive him mama…" I gasp as I remember ever life, Every life, Every Pleasure, Every Heartache, and All the suffering. A sob racked through my body as I saw everything he's done to me. When everything stop I remained on the floor laying there sobbing.

"Mama..."

"Yes" I said as I slowly sat up and looked at her.

"Your job is in a two hour you need to get ready...I'll give you the choice to let me lock your thoughts so that you can get your work done and then unlock or let you keep your memories unlocked.

"I'll call you if I want them locked"

"Ok" I watched as the room and her body began to fade into a translucent haze, as I woke from the land of dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~Dream end~~~~~~~~`

I stretch lightly as I wake up, I could feel the warm body next to me. Only to turn and see Harry…

'Run...before he wakes...' a seductive voice echoed through the room. I looked around the room to see where the voice came from

'Run…get out of bed now!' The voice now sounding like many in one.

"who...who are you?"

'I'm the past life that had tona...leave before he wakes...'

'why'

'Because he will rape you again'

I gasp as scene after scene passed by, each one, showed him raping me in every life…

'...b-but what about my mated memories.'

'Those are the lives that you have forgiven him; he spent the rest of his life apologizing to you. But the only life were he hasn't raped you in was your lives as Dragon and Harry…

something far worst happen in that life now please run'

I could feel Damien as he took control of my body, as he pushed me out of bed and got dressed. After making sure none of my gear was not in the room and was all safe down stairs, I turned to leave the room and stood paralyzed as I heard Harry stir from the bed.

"Dr-Draco" I turned to look into those eyes watching them turn azure

"D- Damien...I'm sorry...p-please...forgive me" he whispered as I felt myself give full control to Damien.

"N-no not yet...I cannot forgive you," I said while rushing out of the room and down the hall and stairs. I grabbed my camera bag and with a loud pop, I appeared to my real home. I looked around the fully lit flat, trembling as I drop my gear.

"What's...what's happening to me?" I whispered as I slumped to the floor next to my bag.

"Not yet...you can't forgive...you must complete the cycle…" Damien's voice echoed silently.

"Tona...I...please lock them until the job is completed."

"Yes as you wish mama" I saw a flash of light then nothing

~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~

"He still hasn't forgiven me Harry...it's been over 50 years since we were together and still hasn't." I said while looking into the bluish eyes of my other life.

"It takes time ...you did hurt him in the worst way...you tired to break him but in the end he's the one that broke you, you must be patient Heros or you will lose him forever...like Harry did with Dragon..."

"So do you know where he ran to?"

"No...I thought this was his house and he lived here so I'm not sure."

"What about asking his mother?"

"No I want him to come back to me by himself. He needs to sort out his problems without me there or it might make it worst if we show up...you should know."

~~~~~~~~~Draco~~~~~~~~

I blinked as I look around the flat.

"What the...oh yeah locked them." I said in wonder as I headed towards the bathroom. On the way stopping by my dresser to pick out a pair of khaki slacks and deep blue button down shirt laying them out on the bed. I walked into the bathroom pulling off my clothes and stepped into the shower. After my shower I pulled my towel around my waist I walked towards my cloths. I searched throught my pockets for my phone. Once I found it I opened my cell and started calling mother.

"Hello mother…"

"Dragon...I was just about to call you ...you have your lessons tomorrow Lupin's going to bring Harry since you have work today and have to get the job out early tomorrow"

"Ok I'll see you at the manor at what time"

"Around 3pm that should give you more than enough time to sort out your troubles...I mean get your work done" sighing on the phone.

"How did you know?"

"Dragon it's a mother intuition to know when something is wrong with their child...listen to you heart your head and you will get through your troubles with what you have to do. Now you should at least contact Harry he might be worried about you" hearing the dial tone as the signal that my mother has hung up. I closed my cell and tossed it on the bed. As I began drying off before getting dresses and ready for this job.


End file.
